Ледяная Скорбь
Для просмотра заданий в Залы Отражений, смотрите и . :"Всякий, кто завладеет этим клинком, получит вечную власть. Подобно тому как лезвие разрушает плоть, сила уродует душу" :— Надпись на постаменте Ледяной Скорби. Frostmourne (рус.Ледяная Скорбь) была руническим клинком, который Нер’Зул, Король-лич, держал вдали от Ледяного Трона, в надежде, что Артас Менетил - его будущий, ничего не подозревающий, хозяин, обнаружит клинок на континенте Нордскола. Ледяной Скорбью владел Артас Менетил, новый Король-лич, до тех пор, пока клинок не был уничтожен во время поражения Артаса в Цитадели Ледяной Короны. Золотая реплика эфеса Ледяной Скорби находится в Даларане, на статуе Тириона Фордринга. Информации о местонахождении остатков настоящего оружия - нет. История Происхождение :See also: Frostmourne origin retcon. Когда Нер’Зул был превращён Кил’джеденом в Короля-Лича, его бестелесный дух был прикован к комплекту магической брони, так же как и к рунному клинку Ледяная Скорбь и заключён внутри ледяной гробницы, известной как Ледяной Трон. И броня, и рунический клинок были изготовлены Натрезимами''Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, pg. 204 для сдерживания и контроля над Королем-личем.Manual of Monsters, pg. 174 План Нер’Зула на освобождение Нер’Зул не собирался оставаться в заложниках у Пылающего Легиона и начал работу над планом побега. Первым пунктом этого плана был комплекс мер, в результате которых, используя свою силу, Нер’Зул исторг 'Ледяную скорбь''' изо льда своей темницы за пределы Ледяного Трона и погрузил его в снегах Нордскола в ожидании того, кто польстится на этот клинок и станет агентом Короля-лича. Нер’Зул нашёл такого человека, им стал Артас Менетил, молодой принц Лордерона, который отправился в Нордскол с целью убить Мал'Ганиса. Мурадин Бронзобород, дворфийский исследователь, расположившийся в то же время в Нордсколе, искал этот клинок, когда-то услышав о могуществе Ледяной скорби. В разгар поисков Мурадина, на Нордскол прибыл и Артас со своими людьми. Когда силы Владыки Ужаса Мал’Ганиса подступили совсем близко, Артас и Мурадин нашли Ледяную Скорбь. В глубине скрытой в снегах Нордскола пещере, Ледяная Скорбь охранялась Стражем и несколькими мстительными духами, которые попытались предупредить Артаса об опасности, но юный принц не внял предупреждениям духов и уничтожил их. Когда два героя нашли клинок, Мурадин прочел надпись, высеченную на постаменте Ледяной Скорби: «Всяк, взявший этот меч будет наделён невообразимой силой. Как клинок терзает плоть врагов, так и сила эта будет ранить дух владельца.» Мурадин осознал, что клинок проклят и сказал об этом юному принцу. Но Артас уверил своего учителя, что готов принять любое проклятье, чтобы спасти свою Родину. Во время этих слов, ледяная глыба, содержащая в себе проклятый клинок раскололась и разлетелась во все стороны на куски. Один из осколков ударил Мурадина, казалось, тот погиб. Но Артас проигнорировал потерю своего товарища, он отбросил свой паладинский молот и взял Ледяную Скорбь.Frostmourne (Warcraft III) В руках Артаса С мечом в руках, Артас вернулся на свою базу и ринулся в решающую контратаку против Мал’Ганиса, быстро уничтожив войска Владыки Ужаса. Мал’Ганис, вступив в схватку с юным принцем, поведал Артасу, что Нер’Зул предвидел, что принц возьмет проклятый клинок и что теперь душа Артаса будет похищена Ледяной скорбью. Мал’Ганис говорил это, будучи уверенным в том, что теперь Артас встанет на его сторону, но был неприятно поражён, когда юный принц, по приказу Нер’Зула убил его, Владыку Ужаса, этим руническим клинком. С душой, уже частично принадлежащей Королю-личу, Артас покинул прочь снежные просторы Нордскола. Теперь, будучи рыцарем смерти Плети, до того, как вернуться в Лордерон, Артас убил и обратил в нежить свою армию. В столице Артас был принят с королевскими почестями. Направившись прямиком в тронный зал, Артас убил своего отца, короля Теренаса и натравил силы Плети на город. Через некоторое время после поражения Пылающего Легиона на Горе Хиджал, охотник на демонов Иллидан Ярость Бури, используя могущественное заклинание атаковал Ледяной Трон, где был заключён дух Нер’Зула. Благодаря тому, что заклинание не было успешно завершено, Король-лич выиграл немного времени и, воспользовавшись им, через Ледяную Скорбь призвал Артаса на помощь. Артас победил Иллидана и, поднявшись по спирали Ледяного Трона расколол проклятым клинком темницу Короля-лича, повинуясь мысленному шёпоту своего господина, Артас надел на себя шлем Нер’Зула, выпавший изо льда темницы и, их души слились воедино, породив нового Короля-лича в теле Артаса Менетила. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King thumb|Ледяная Скорбь на пьедестале в Залах Отражений thumb|Ледяная Скорбь, разбитая на осколки Испепелителем thumb|Рукоять Ледяной Скорби у памятника в Даларане Ледяные залы Будучи побеждённым в Яме Сарона, прокаженный гном Крик выдаёт, что Артас оставил Ледяную Скорбь без присмотра в Залах Отражений, его личном святилище в Ледяных залах Цитадели Ледяной Короны. Выжив в Яме Сарона, лидеры(Джайна Праудмур для Альянса или Сильвана Ветрокрылая для Орды) возглавляют путь прямиком в Залы Отражений. Как и обещал Крик, Ледяная Скорбь была одна, безмятежно парив над алтарем в центре помещения. Джайна или Сильвана пытаются заговорить с душами, находящимися в ловушке в клинке, чтобы узнать о слабостях Короля-лича. Они связываются с духом Утера Светоносного, который предупреждает их, что кто-то другой должен занять место Короля-лича, чтобы удерживать Плеть под контролем. Падение Короля-Лича Во время последней битвы против Короля-лича на Ледяном Троне, Ледяная Скорбь была разбита Испепелителем, находящимся в руках Тириона Фордринга. Тысячи душ, заключенные внутри клинка, набросились на Короля-лича и подняли его в воздух, где герои смогли победить его. В центре Площади Руноплета в Даларане расположен памятник войне против Короля-лича, где можно заметить рукоять Ледяной Скорби у ноги статуи Тириона Фордринга. Текущее местоположение останков Ледяной Скорби неизвестно. Проклятье Ледяной скорби Ледяная скорбь обладала способностью пить жизнь из своих жертв и вытягивать душевные силы всякого, кто осмеливался прикоснуться к ней. Король-лич мог видеть глазами и слышать ушами любого, кто владел Ледяной Скорбью, сопротивляться этому не мог ни один смертный. Король-лич мог телепатически общаться с владельцем клинка в любом месте и на любом расстоянии. Король-лич мог перенести свой бестелесный дух к владельцу клинка. Король-лич испытывал волю и разрушал души владельцев Ледяной Скорби каждое мгновение. На каждом это влияние сказывалось по своему, кто-то мог упорно сопротивляться воздействию проклятого клинка. Но, со временем, клинок всё равно вёл своего владельца от добра к безразличию, а затем- неминуемо ко злу. Не будучи нежитью, любой владелец клинка, став на сторону Короля-лича рано или поздно становился живым мертвецом. И после этого клинок втягивал в себя душу владельца. Ледяная Скорбь хранила в себе все воспоминания и способности своих жертв, фактически, разрушая владельца, клинок постепенно перенимал его личность в себя. Однако, на большом расстоянии Ледяная Скорбь не могла контролировать своего владельца и если бы тот окончательно отказался от мысли владеть ей, то так бы и остался самим собой, при условии того, что ещё не был бы окончательно поглощён ей до этого. Кто знает, возможно именно по этому, Артас в последние дни своей жизни старался держать проклятый клинок не при себе, возможно, силы его духа не до конца были сломлены Ледяной Скорбью и он надеялся сохранить остатки своей душевной свободы. Души внутри клинка, не ставшие слугами Короля-лича со временем разрушались в Ледяной Скорби. Если же владелец клинка сливал свой дух с духом Короля-лича, то все его навыки и сила переходили в слитое воедино сознание. Так случилось лишь однажды - с принцем Артасом Менетилом.Manual of Monsters, pg. 174-175 Возможности и силы thumb|Артас держит Ледяную Скорбь в Warcraft III, в меню кампании [[Повелитель Тьмы ]] В Warcraft III В Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, Ледяная Скорбь увеличила базовый урон Артаса на 22 единицы и открыла доступ к хаотическому типу урона, который максимально эффективен против любых типов защиты (включая строения и божественных существ). В целях баланса, эта возможность доступна только в миссии "Фростморн" и недоступна в кампаниях Путь Проклятых и Повелитель Тьмы. В Warcraft RPG In Manual of Monsters, Frostmourne is an artifact-level bastard sword with the following abilities: an increased chance to hit, increased damage, an increased chance of scoring a critical hit, an increased attack speed, the ability to strike incorporeal creatures as though they were fully corporeal, the ability to cause bleeding wounds and reduce the victim's stamina, bonus damage against good-aligned beings, bonus damage against living beings, and a life-draining effect that heals its wielder when he deals damage. In Arthas: Rise of the Lich King In Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, Arthas is able to wield the runeblade almost effortlessly, despite its size and weight. It slices through most opponents with minimal resistance, and shatters most weapons it comes in contact with, including the elven runeblade Felo'melorn. Those slain by Frostmourne have their souls drawn into the weapon. BlizzCon } |mode= } |arg= } |stack=''BlizzCon 2007'' |icon=INV_Sword_Frostmourne |name=Frostmourne |quality=Artifact |bind=BoP |unique= |type=Sword |slot=Two-Hand |speed=4.00 |dmg=597 - 896 |dps=186.6 |attrib=+100 Strength +200 Stamina +150 Intellect |level=80 |effect= Equip: The wielder of Frostmourne will become the new Lich King. |comment= Hail to the king, baby! }} Theoretical stats for Frostmourne as a World of Warcraft item were shown during the Lore Panel at BlizzCon 2007, likely as a joke. The quote on the item tooltip, "Hail to the King, Baby!", is a phrase popularized by Bruce Campbell's Ash at the end of Army of Darkness. The developers said they were "still working the fine details" and that the Equip effect was "shot down by various powers-that-be" (illustrating the potential problem with a screenshot of the new Lich King, Private Ownusohard). However, they closed with "we'll get something to you guys, we promise." During a Class Panel Discussion at BlizzCon 2009, Blizzard developers revealed that the "something" in Icecrown Citadel was a new legendary axe, . Replica Список душ The following characters were slain by Frostmourne or otherwise lost their souls to it. With the possible exceptions of those brought back as undead creatures, it is presumed that their souls remained trapped in the sword until its destruction. * Arthas Menethil (Warcraft III; first soul claimed) * Captain Falric (killed in Northrend, Arthas: Rise of the Lich King; resurrected later) * Captain Marwyn (killed in Northrend, Arthas: Rise of the Lich King; resurrected later) * King Terenas Menethil II (killed in the Imperial chamber of Capital City, Warcraft III) * Gavinrad the Dire (killed near Andorhal, Warcraft III) * Sage Truthbearer (killed near Andorhal, Warcraft III) * Uther the Lightbringer (killed near Andorhal, Warcraft III) * Sylvanas Windrunner (killed in Quel'Thalas, Warcraft III; resurrected as a banshee) * King Anasterian Sunstrider (killed on the Isle of Quel'Danas, Arthas: Rise of the Lich King) * Dar'Khan Drathir (killed on the Isle of Quel'Danas, Arthas: Rise of the Lich King; resurrected later) * Genjuros (killed in Alterac Mountains, Warcraft III) * Haomarush (killed in Alterac Mountains, Warcraft III) * Khanzo (killed in Alterac Mountains, Warcraft III) * Mazrigos (killed in Alterac Mountains, Warcraft III) * Throk'Feroth (killed in Alterac Mountains, Warcraft III) * Jubei'Thos (killed in Alterac Mountains, Warcraft III) * Landazar (killed in Dalaran, Warcraft III) * Conjurus Rex (killed in Dalaran, Warcraft III) * Antonidas (killed in Dalaran, Warcraft III) * Halahk the Lifebringer (killed in Lordaeron palace gardens, Warcraft III) * Magroth the Defender (killed in Lordaeron palace gardens, Warcraft III) * Jennalla Deemspring (killed in Lordaeron palace gardens, Warcraft III) * Sapphiron (killed in Northrend, Warcraft III; resurrected as a frost wyrm) * Overlord Drakuru (killed atop Voltarus, Wrath of the Lich King) * Dranosh Saurfang (killed in Northrend, Wrath of the Lich King; resurrected later) According to King Terenas Menethil II's spirit, there are thousands of souls contained within the blade. Интересное * Despite being the new Lich King, Bolvar Fordragon does not wield Frostmourne since it was shattered by Tirion Fordring. The blade was forged by The Nathrezim, for the sole purpose of controlling the Lich King. Not knowing it would one day be claimed by Arthas Menethil and undo the demon's hold on the Lich King. It was the prince of Lordaeron's destiny and his alone to wield the sword. * The chances that Tirion Fordring would allow Frostmourne's actual hilt to be displayed on the Dedication of Honor are little to none. According to Blizzard, the shards have gone missing since the battle of the Icecrown Citadel and have not been seen since then. Интересные факты и догадки * Наиболее вероятно, Ледяная Скорбь была вдохновлена клинком Буревестник и его обладателем Элриком из Мелнибонэ в фантастической серии книг, написанной Майклом Муркоком. Буревестник - это черный клинок, покрытый рунами, которые воруют души убитых этим клинком. Буревестник был показан в книге под названием, как ни странно, Вор Душ(The Stealer of Souls), ''написанной Муркоком и опубликованной в 1963 году. Так же, Буревестник имеет меч-сестру под названием "Клинок Скорби"(Mournblade) что и может быть одной из причин именования клинка Артаса "'Ледяная Скорбь'". *Возможно, при создании Ледяной Скорби авторы вдохновлялись Экскалибуром - легендарным мечом Короля Артура. Оба клинка наделяли своих обладателей великой силой(будь-то политическая или физическая), оба имеют надпись на пьедесталах и известных обладателей, Артура и Артаса, имеющих похожие имена. * В игре ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine ''можно найти скрытую пещеру, внутри которой Росомаха находит скелет с желтым восклицательным знаком( ) над головой, как у дающих задание персонажей в World of Warcraft, и мечом, который является точной копией Ледяной Скорби. Нахождение этой пещеры откроет достижение/трофей "WoW!", зависящий от того, играется ли игра на Xbox 360 или Playstation 3. Описание достижения подтверждает отсылку: "Вам становится холодно, когда вы осматриваете скелет и читаете имя "Артас", выгравированное на клинке рядом". * В "Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock" Артас (в облике Короля-лича) и Ледяная Скорбь (его гитара) разблокируются после получения 1600 звезд и достижения 71-го уровня. *Ледяная Скорбь имеет сходства с другим клинком, который был показан в серии игр . Оба могут поглощать души и оба их обладателя являются дворянами, которые были испорчены влиянием меча. Галерея File:Frostmourne replica.jpg|Stainless steel replica by Epic Weapons.http://www.epicweapons.com File:Latex-frostmourne.jpg|Latex replica by Nemesis Workshops.http://www.ateliers-nemesis.com File:Latex-frostmourne2.jpg|Latex replica by Nemesis Workshops. File:Latex-frostmourne3.jpg|Latest latex replica by Nemesis Workshops. File:Arthas holding frostmourne.jpg|Arthas holding Frostmourne (paladin). File:Arthasdeathknight2.JPG|Arthas holding Frostmourne (death knight). File:Arthas Cinematic.png|Frostmourne in the WotLK cinematic. File:Frostmourne_Up_Close.png|Frostmourne up close. File:Ashbringer vs Frostmourne.jpg|Frostmourne is shattered by Ashbringer. File:Lich King Souls.jpg|The souls trapped inside Frostmourne are released. File:Frostmourne_Shattered.jpg|Frostmourne shattered. File:Ownyousohard.jpg|Private Ownusohard from Blizzcon '07. File:Frostmourne_in_X-Men_Origins.jpg|Frostmourne in ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Lich_King_Death-1_copy_2.jpg|The shattered hilt of Forstmourne in Dalaran. WoWScrnShot_041711_170218.jpeg|The Lich King on the Frozen Throne with Frostmourne at his side. Заметки en:Frostmourne de:Frostgram es:Frostmourne fr:Deuillegivre